This proposal is for a systematic treatment outcome in which a course, i. e., an explicit educational experience, serves as the vehicle of treatment for depressed outpatients. The course, entitled "Coping With Depression," views depression from a broad Social Learning theory perspective and represents a multi-component cognitive-behavioral approach emphasizing self-control techniques relevant to thoughts, pleasant activities, relaxation, and interpersonal interaction. The course will be offered under three different conditions: 1) as a regular class; 2) by an individual tutor; and 3) with relatively short but regular phone contacts. The course makes use of a manual ("Control Your Depression") developed for this purpose, a course syllabus, and has twelve units which are spaced out over two months. In addition to the course, there will be behaviorally oriented individual psychotherapy and delayed treatment conditions. Participants will be assessed at intake, at the beginning and at the end of treatment and at one and six months follow-up on a wide range of depression related measures. The major objective is to compare a) the efficacy of the course (class condition) with individual psychotherapy; b) the efficacy of the class and individual tutoring condition; c) the individual tutoring with the phone contact condition. The second objective is to delineate the characteristics of depressed outpatients who are likely to benefit from the course. Hypotheses about distinguishing characteristics between more and less improved groups will be tested. Finally, hypotheses about relationships of process variables with outcome in the class condition will be tested. Specifically it is hypothesized that group cohesiveness and aspects of leadership style are related to positive outcome.